


Znalezione, nie kradzione

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Torba za głowę i za fandom, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem można zaryzykować karę, o ile jest ona tym czego się pragnie</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znalezione, nie kradzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://cat-solari.tumblr.com/post/127447490340/sketch-gift-for-magnificent-potato-for-the-drawing
> 
> 22.05.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Mój eksperyment i z fandomem i z pairingiem. Błagam o wyrozumiałość ;)

          Jak zawsze Bucky szykował się na ostatnią chwilę. Spotkanie z dawno niewidzianymi kumplami, odkładał już od dłuższego czasu. W końcu jeden wieczór w barze nie powinien robić mu takich problemów. Jednak co poradzić, że wolał spędzać wieczory w domu, ze swoim chłopakiem. Wyrwanie Tony'ego z jego laboratorium i tak było trudne, ale zwykle udawało mu się to co wieczór. Bez małej zachęty nie wychodziłby stamtąd całymi dniami. Na szczęście, on miał kilka swoich sztuczek.  
          Jednak teraz w pośpiechu przerzucał ubrania w szafie, non stop zerkając na zegarek. Czas biegł nieubłaganie, a on nie mógł znaleźć swojej ukochanej koszulki, która zapewniłaby mu choćby odrobinie komfortu tego wieczoru. Miał się w końcu poddać, gdy przez otwarte drzwi zauważył Tony'ego kierującego się do salonu. Co było dość podejrzane, on nigdy nie wychodził ze swojego królestwa bez powodu. Szybko podniósł się na równe nogi i dogonił swojego lubego.  
\- Czy ty masz na sobie moją koszulkę, Stark? - wyszeptał do jego ucha, obejmując go od tyłu.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział po prostu mężczyzna, po czym przekręcił w jego stronę głowę i upił łyk herbaty, którą trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- A wiesz, że szukam jej od dobrych piętnastu minut w naszej szafie?  
\- Yhy, zdążyłem zaobserwować ten fakt. - Tony wtulił się jedynie w większe ciało, nie wykazując nawet oznak skruchy.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że muszę dziś do nich iść – wyrzucił z siebie James z żalem, maltretując delikatnie szyję swojego chłopaka. - Zasługujesz na karę za to odciąganie mnie od tych planów.  
\- To może teraz mnie ukarzesz? Przecież wiesz, że kara powinna nastąpić jak najszybciej po przewinieniu – przypomniał i delikatnie odstawił kubek na pobliski stolik.  
          Bucky nie zauważył nawet jak Tony odwrócił się i pocałował go z pasją. Takie pocałunki zawsze prowadziły do czegoś więcej, a przecież doskonale pamiętał, że spotkanie z kumplami odwoływał już kilka razy.  
\- To jak, ukarzesz mnie? - spytał, spoglądając na niego z wyzwaniem. - Chyba nie chcesz zaprzepaścić takiej okazji? Przecież kochasz tą koszulkę, a ja tak ją zbezcześciłem...  
          Stark został bezceremonialnie pociągnięty do sypialni, na co tylko lekko się roześmiał. W końcu wiedział jak przekonać Jamesa, a jego koledzy mogli poczekać. W gruncie rzeczy za tydzień mógł świętować z nimi zaręczyny. Co z tego, że jeszcze o nich nie wiedział...


End file.
